


Preferences

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>prompt: medium, fire, gown</p></blockquote>





	Preferences

“So what’re you expecting?”

“Well, Hell was all fire and brimstone just like everyone said, so I just thought…”

“What?”

“You know? Little babies with cupid wings and harps in white gowns.”

“You’re disappointed in me.” Castiel was still inexperienced with emotion and Dean saw the warning in those few words.

“No. I just didn’t expect some guy in a medium sized trench coat to be an angel of the Lord.”

“Would you prefer…”

“I don’t want anything else man. I don’t want you any different.” He stopped anymore questions by wrapping him up and pulling him back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: medium, fire, gown


End file.
